The Young Husband
by Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor
Summary: Written as part of the HPCHAN challenge. THIS IS CHAN FOLKS!! If it squicks you don't read. A/U How does Harry finally get to Hogwarts...


Title: The Young Husband   
Author: Minerva   
Series: Harry Potter/AU   
Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter   
Rating: NC-17   
Warnings/Notes: chanslash, Harry is 12, Fluff OOCness all over   
Disclaimers: don't own, don't sue, don't ask, don't tell   
Feedback: Sure what the hell yell at me, flames used as firewood during the winter... MCTAMOM@aol.com   
Beta: diagonalist 

1. Part of the hpchan challenge:   
NUMBER THE FIFTY-THIRD:   
Summary: the Dursley's refuse to allow Harry to attend Hogwart's his first year, wizarding law says its there right. BUT Dumbledore discovers if Harry is married then his husband can override the Dursley's rights. 

Key points: Anything goes.   
By: SlashMistress   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

A small boy who had just turned twelve sat in a cupboard under the stairs listening to adults debating outside it. He only recognized two of the voices, that of his Aunt Petunia and his Uncle Vernon. The other voices he didn't know, but he could hear they were both male and they too were arguing about him. 

"According to our laws, if Mr. Potter marries a man, then his husband can force him to go to Hogwarts!" One of the voices said loudly; the boy could tell this voice was older, much, much older then himself. 

"I will not hear of such an abomination; marry a man? It's not even legal!" Shouted his Aunt Petunia. "I always knew you people were freaks; this just cements it." 

"He has the right to learn of our world. He needs it," spoke the other voice the boy had never heard before. He liked it; it was soothing and deep. "Is there any way to convince you otherwise?" The voice continued, and the boy picked up on the anger that was barely contained. 

"If you take him out of here today he will _never_ step foot back in this house. _NEVER_!" The boy's uncle said with deadly determination and the boy knew now that this was serious; they were going to take him from the only home he'd ever known. 

"Of that you can be assured!" Both the other men growled at the same time. 

"Fine then!" Aunt Petunia said in a malicious tone. "Take him and get out, we never wanted the freak to begin with." The boy heard his aunt leave the room. 

"If we could see Harry and gather his belongings we'll be on our way," the old man said in a somewhat happier tone than before. 

Harry's 'family' had put him back in his cupboard after the episode with the giant-like man that had come to retrieve young Harry the previous year. They had allowed Harry to go with the humungous man for the shopping trip but when he'd been brought back as it was still a few weeks until the start of term they never took Harry to the train station. The enormous man came back September the second and they'd informed him the boy wouldn't be going to the freak school, as his legal guardians they could refuse to let him attend. 

The boy heard his hefty uncle approach the door to the cupboard and undo the lock. Harry tried his best to hide himself from everyone but with no success. After the lock was unbolted then the latch released, he heard Vernon step back. He detected lighter footsteps approaching the door and started to shiver in fright. People were taking him from the only home he'd ever known and he didn't know them at all. He'd heard the argument, he knew he had to marry someone. Someone he'd never met before in his life. Was this going to be bad or good? What if they worked for... what was his name? That one that that really tall man had told him last year before the Dursley's refused to let him go to school, Volleymalt, something. 

When the door finally opened Harry cowered back as far as he could; he didn't dare look at the man that was in front of him. When a shadow fell over him he began to shake. The figure soon left without a word to him and he again heard the velvet-covered sword of a voice that only made him shudder and quake even more. 

Harry was more timid then he had been the last time someone from the Wizarding world came. His uncle had threatened him with bodily harm and degraded him more in the last year than he had in the ten years prior. Harry wasn't even allowed to go to the public school, he'd been kept home and been made to work. 

"You dare to keep this precious boy in such a place? You shall pay for your heinous crimes in spades! Do you even know who this boy is? This boy at the tender age of fifteen months saved the lives of millions of people, and you dare to keep him in a cupboard?" The man was livid. 

Harry soon heard the older man speak in a much gentler tone to the other. "Severus, this will help no one. Let's just get Harry out of here and perform the ceremony, then show him how the life of a wizard should be." 

The old man had called the younger one 'Severus,' Harry thought, 'what an odd name. I wonder who they are going to marry me to.' He then heard the old man move and soon another shadow fell on him; he looked up to see a face full of wrinkles (try to avoid old man all the time) with gentle blue eyes looking at him over half-moon glasses. 

"Harry?" he was called gently; Harry cocked his head inviting the old man to continue. "Would you like to leave this place?" 

Harry's eyebrows furrowed as he thought about it, and then he finally shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his hands. Harry soon felt the cot shift slightly and he watched as the other climbed fully into the cupboard and sat on the cot next to him. Harry stared at the kindly old man, who spoke again. 

"I think I understand you not wanting to leave here. I know you don't like it, but you're scared we will take you someplace worse, hmmm?" The blue eyes had an odd twinkle in them, one that told Harry to trust him. 

Harry looked up when he heard a light snort to see that the Severus man was watching them. Harry unconsciously scooted closer to the older man. 

After thinking about it and looking back to the white-haired man, Harry nodded his head, bringing his knees up to his chest and tucking his head on top of them. 

"Never fear child, I will take you someplace safe, you'll be more comfortable there then you are here, would you like that? You can eat whenever you want, how much you want, whatever you want. You can sleep in a big bed in a big room;" the bearded man tried to coax the young boy. Harry was confused though; didn't married people live together? Harry continued to stare at the old man in disbelief. 

"Ahhh, I think I know what it is this time." The wizard's eyes twinkled more then before. "It's about the marriage, isn't it? Well, you will be living with Severus, but for now you'll have a separate room from him, until you grow more accustomed to the situation, then you can move into his room if you ever choose to do so. During the school year, you'll live in the dorms. How does that sound? You will, however, have to be tutored for the rest of this summer to catch you up to your year mates, but I don't think that will be a problem," he finally finished. Finally Harry replied; it was the first time in many years Harry had spoken. 

"Excuse me, sir?" Harry's voice cracked and was hoarse from disuse. "But who are you?" His voice was weak and very childlike; his eyes pleaded with the old man to take him to safety from the horrors, not that they were all that bad but they were constant, he'd lived through within these walls. The man smiled down at the young boy looking at him with hope in his eyes. 

"My name, Harry, is Albus Dumbledore. I am the headmaster at Hogwarts; do you remember the letters you got last year about this time?" Harry nodded enthusiastically. "And this," he motioned over to Severus, "is Severus Snape, he is our potion's professor and your soon-to-be husband." Severus let a very small smile play on his lips; he was still very upset that anyone could keep a child such as Harry in a cupboard but couldn't help but be charmed by the boy's innocence. He knew well enough considering the situation he'd have to take things very slow with Harry; the boy would be very skittish as well as easy to hurt, emotionally as well as physically. 

"I remember the tall man, ummm, Hag.. ummm something, told me about you." Albus grinned at the boy trying so hard to remember. 

"Hagrid, he's there at Hogwarts, you'll be able to see him as well." Harry closed his eyes briefly and thought about the situation. A flashback flitted through his head and his eyes snapped open as he stared in disbelief at the Headmaster. 

"Papa Alby?" Harry whispered and a tear leaked from his eye. Harry had remembered from when he was a baby calling the elderly man 'Papa Alby,' since he couldn't quite say Albus at such a young age as his tongue wouldn't co-operate. Albus' eyes immediately softened and he reached out to hug the child he'd neglected to check on all these years. A tear formed in the old man's eye as well. 

"Yes, my child. I am so sorry I never checked on you. I assumed you'd be given a decent home here, but I was wrong, can you ever forgive me?" Harry crawled into Albus' lap and began crying. 

"Sir?" Harry started timidly, choking through his tears. 

"You can call me papa if you like, or Albus, which ever you are most comfortable with, my little lion." Severus watched all this with wide eyes. Harry was soon sobbing in the old man's robes again. 

After Harry finally calmed down, Albus looked at the young boy in his arms. "Now, why don't we collect your things and leave." Harry pointed to the bottom shelf that held three shirts and pants, two pairs of boxers all tattered and old looking and a small threadbare blanket. Albus recognized the blanket as the one he was delivered to the Dursley's in and grabbed it, leaving the useless clothes. Harry looked at him questioningly as he clambered out of the cupboard with the assistance of Severus. 

"What about my clothes, sir?" Harry spoke softly and very timidly. Severus smiled at the young man that would soon be his spouse. 

"We will order you some when we get to my manor. I have some things I can shrink for you so they fit until then. Will that be all right?" Harry's eyes grew wider as Severus spoke. "What's the matter, Harry?" Severus didn't understand what the look was for. 

"New clothes for me? Why would you want to waste your money on a freak?" The latter was spoken so softly Severus almost didn't hear it. 

"Harry, you are *not* a freak and I'll not have you say such things about yourself." Severus then looked up and gave Vernon his patented death glare, factor ten, the one that made even the bravest of seventh years cower at his feet. He watched as the fat Muggle shuddered slightly. Severus then reached out for Harry's hand and Harry very cautiously took it with his own tiny one. Severus then pulled Harry all the way out of the cupboard. He sheltered Harry as they walked back into the living room. 

"Is there anything of yours you'd like to bring?" Harry shook his head as he asked. 

"No, sir; ummm, papa has the one thing I want." Harry then looked over to Albus with a sad sort of smile on his face. Severus scowled at Harry calling him sir. 

"Harry, please call me Severus. After all, in a few hours we'll be married." Severus did his best to give a reassuring smile. Harry stiffened at that, he was still very unsure of why all this was happening. Not really knowing either of the men well, Harry turned to Albus. 

"Papa?" Harry started; it just felt natural for Harry to call him this since he'd done so as a very young child. "Why?" Albus had known this question was coming. He smiled knowingly at Harry. 

"All in good time Harry, let's get you someplace more comfortable shall we? Then I'll explain everything to you I promise," Albus said reassuringly. He then turned and glared at the Dursley's; even at one hundred and fifty years he was an intimidating man when he needed to be. 

Harry nodded and squeezed Severus' hand tighter as he looked up at the man. They both looked expectantly to the Headmaster who was pulling out an empty soda bottle. He told Harry to place his hand on it and Harry looked at him skeptically before doing as instructed, and with a tug at the navel they were gone. Harry had closed his eyes instinctively. When he felt solid ground beneath his feet and a gentle squeeze of his hand he opened them. 

What Harry saw amazed him. The room was beautiful. It was done almost completely in marble and had a beautiful rug in the center with intricate designs. The mere size alone was impressive; this single room was as large as the whole Dursley household was. Harry gaped at his new surroundings. Albus and Severus both smiled at his astonishment. 

"Welcome home, Harry," Severus said in a strong firm yet gentle voice. He had no intentions of scaring his soon-to-be husband away from him. Severus, although he believed even at this young age that Harry was beautiful, was not a monster. He'd wait until Harry was ready; all that was really needed to seal their marriage vows was a kiss, which he could do. It had broken his heart when he'd seen that Harry was actually living in a cupboard. How could anyone keep such a lovely creature in a cupboard? He would do nothing of the sort. 

Albus had cast a spell the month before Harry's birthday to get a recent picture of the petite boy. He'd been out in the garden when the picture was taken, weeding; no bruises were apparent. Severus had fallen in love with the boy from the minute he laid eyes on that photo. As soon as Albus had approached him with this off-the-wall plan of marrying the boy he'd agreed within seconds. He'd make the boy his, and he'd love him, show him everything that was good about the world. He'd wait a few years and then try and seduce the boy into his bed; he couldn't wait to take the boy's virginity, but he'd have to if he didn't want to scare the boy away. 

"Harry, let's go sit down and Albus and I can explain everything to you all right?" Receiving a nod they went into one of the parlors. Harry again stared in awe at the room they entered. It was very homey and done all in dark colors but didn't seem dreary at all; dark woods and mostly dark green cloth with a few accents of a deep crimson as well as a sparse few silver accents, namely silver vases and urns. 

Harry sat gingerly on a sofa that looked to be ancient; he didn't want to destroy anything. He'd use his best behavior in this house that was for certain. 

"Harry, what did you hear back at your aunt and uncle's house? That way we know how much we need to tell you; there's no use telling you things you all ready know." 

Albus coaxed the young boy into telling him what he'd heard, which was only that he'd have to marry Severus so he could go to Hogwarts. 

"Right, well, that's true, you will be marrying Severus here after we get everything explained to you. Now, we wanted to get you out of that house mostly, we won't force you to go to Hogwarts if you don't want to, although we'd prefer it if you did. This way, however, you get a guardian who will take care of you both physically and financially, and you get away from the Dursley's. When you're at Hogwarts, as a student or not, you'll be able to see both of us everyday," Albus explained slowly and calmly, watching Harry's face making sure he absorbed all the information that was being given to him. "Now, you can refuse to marry, but if you do we have to take you back to the Dursley's." Harry's eyes got wide and fearful at that, he'd heard his uncle's unspoken threat if he were to return. He nodded; he'd do just about anything if it meant he didn't have to go back there. 

"I'll do it, papa, but where will I stay and what will happen?" Harry asked hesitantly. Severus reached out to the young boy that would soon be all his. 

"Well, Albus will officiate the ceremony, all we have to do is repeat what he says when he tells us too." Severus reached into his robes and pulled out a box. He then opened it and showed the two very ornately designed bracelets it contained. They were identical and had snakes intertwined with each other and the form of a 'S' between them. Harry slowly reached out and touched one, mesmerized by the sight of them; when his finger came into contact with the silvery metal it was warm and felt like it was moving. Harry gasped and pulled his hand away quickly. He was scared and looked up to Severus who was just smiling at the boy. 

"Did it feel like it moved, Harry?" Amusement was clear in Severus' rich baritone voice. Harry nodded. Severus reached down and pulled one of them out and held it in his hand. "It's all right; it's magic Harry, it's supposed to feel like that. These will bond us together." Severus was thoroughly thrown by how much the boy really didn't know. He was doubtful Harry would pick up enough knowledge over the summer to go into second year where he should be. Harry didn't even know what magic was at this point. 

"Are you sure? Uncle Vernon says there's no such thing as magic. It's just.." Harry trailed off. 

"Harry, it sounds like your uncle has embedded you in lies," Severus sneered and then his eyes softened as he looked at the boy in front of him. "I assure you, magic is real and it's very much a part of you." Harry looked up into the black eyes of the man before him; he could see the man spoke only the truth. 

"What else is going to happen?" Harry's voice was more confident than before and this made Severus and Albus proud; he was beginning to trust them, which is what they needed. Severus let a small smile play at the corners of his mouth before he carried on. 

"After we repeat the vows, we'll place these on each other; they will magically bind us together so you'll know if I'm all right just as I'll know if you're all right. When we put them on, you'll feel them moving, don't be frightened, they are just adjusting themselves to us." Severus said reassuringly. "Then we will kiss and that is all that will happen, the bonding and marriage will be semi-complete with that. Now you understand that we will be together until we die? We can never get divorced." Harry's eyes teared up at this last comment, but Severus misunderstood the reason. He thought it was because Harry was scared of the situation. "Harry there is nothing to be frightened of, I promise I will never do anything to hurt you." Harry laughed; it was the first time he'd laughed in years or maybe ever. Severus was instantly addicted to the sound and Albus' eyes twinkled at the two as they interacted with each other. Once Harry stopped laughing his eyes were happy as well as his smile. This made Severus smile as well; it was truly contagious. 

Harry turned to look at Albus who understood the question Harry was about it verbalize. "Yes Harry, he will be your family from now until death; a true family for you for the rest of your life, child," the Headmaster answered before the question was even able to leave Harry's lips. Harry grinned and looked up at the Potions master and launched himself into the man's arms. Severus looked over to Albus who just sat there chuckling. 

"What did you mean magically bind us together?" Harry asked with some trepidaiton. 

"Well," Severus started trying to think of the best way to explain it. "It means that you and I will be connected. These bracelets are going to be placed under a spell and once they touch us we will be connected. It will let us know when we are to go to the next phase in our relationship. Today we will only kiss, you'll feel, kind of like a pull to do it even if you don't quite understand what's going on, it's all right it's supposed to do that." Severus explained calmly. "Do you understand?" Harry nodded his emerald eyes sparkling with curiosity, he really did have a lot to learn.. 

"Well," Albus started once everyone had settled down. "Harry, why don't we get this over with? You have a lot to learn although;" Albus' eyes twinkled madly. "I have the feeling you won't be attending the school this year, but join in the following year. I was not aware that you were so left in the dark with the Dursley's. I truly hope I can make it up to you, Harry, you deserved much better than you got." Albus voice held a heavy note of regret for the young boy before him. Harry beamed at the elder man. 

"All right, papa, but after the ceremony can I have something to eat?" Harry asked timidly getting a chuckle from both of the older men. 

"Of course you can, Harry, what would you like and we'll have it ready by the time we're finished." Harry looked up at Severus as if he'd grown a second head. 

"You mean you were serious? I can have whatever I want whenever I want?" Severus only smiled and nodded his head. "So if I asked for Yorkshire pudding I could have some?" 

"If that's what you want, Harry, that's what you'll have," Severus said, watching the very small boy look up at him in wonderment. Harry, although twelve and very intelligent for his age, looked like he was maybe nine, ten at the most. Severus and Albus knew it was due to the lack of food he received. 

Severus summoned a house-elf and watched, as Harry's eyes grew just as large as those of the creature. Harry squeaked and grabbed onto Severus' hand. "It's all right Harry, this is a house elf, they do the work around here, they cook, clean and do all the gardening as well." Harry's eyes, if possible grew even wider. 

"If - If that does all the work then what am I supposed to do during the day, Severus?" Harry asked shakily, still somewhat frightened of the situation. 

"Well this summer you'll be learning a great deal about our culture and magic as a whole, then start on your first year studies. I'll take you out in a few weeks and teach you how to fly." Severus was cut off. 

"FLY? What do you mean fly? Fly how?" Harry's eyes darted quickly between the house-elf and Severus. 

"Why, on a broomstick of course," Severus said as if it were the most natural thing to say, which to him it was. 

"A..a broomstick?" Harry's voice broke and he grasped at his chest with his hand and sat back down on the sofa carefully. His eyes promptly glazed over with confusion and he just kept repeating the word broomstick to himself. 

"Yes, Harry, a broomstick; not all of the Muggle fairy tales are too far off from the truth about our world." Harry looked up at Severus. 

"Muggle, I've heard that before when, um, I forgot his name again, came last year. Ummm, people with no magic, like my Aunt and Uncle?" Severus smiled and nodded that Harry was correct. Harry grinned at himself, he was proud he'd remembered something. Severus was learning Harry had a quick mind and he was thrilled that he'd be the one to mould it. 

"Now what did you want to eat after the ceremony, Harry, remember you can have anything your heart desires." With that proclamation Harry tummy grumbled and Harry blushed what Severus though was a beautiful pinkish red and he smiled at the young boy. 

"Umm, I don't really care but nothing too heavy I've not eaten in a few days, so maybe some soup and bread?" Severus frowned at this confession. He swore to himself then and there that Harry would never go without ever again, not if he had anything to say about it. The house-elf disappeared with a loud crack and Harry flinched at the odd sound. 

"Harry?" Severus thought it best to find out now if the Dursley's had ever physically harmed him. Harry again cocked his head for Severus to ask. "Did," trying to gather his resolve he wasn't sure if he wanted the answer. Trying again "Did the Dursley's... did they ever hit you?" 

Harry shook his head, "No. They didn't touch me unless they had to, well, Dudley did some 'Harry Hunting,' it's a game him and his friends played to get me, but Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia didn't like to touch me if they didn't have too. It was mainly time in the cupboard with no food, which was my punishment for most things," Harry stated as if it was the most normal thing in the world. 

"Harry, what was the longest time they had you in the cupboard?" Albus asked. Harry's brow furrowed in concentration before revealing what he believed the correct answer was. 

"I think it was two weeks, normally it was only a week though." Severus again had to cover his rage. 

"Would they feed you while you were in the cupboard?" Harry looked down and shook his head. Severus grabbed Harry's arm gently and pulled him into a hug. "Never again Harry, you will never go hungry again, not while I'm alive." Harry leaned into the contact he was receiving from his soon-to-be husband. Albus clapped his hands together interrupting the moment. 

"Well, shall we do this and get it over with so Harry can eat?" Harry nodded while Severus snorted. Severus got up still holding on to Harry and slid Harry down to the floor; since Severus and his six foot three inch frame lifted Harry easily off the sofa, Harry had still been a good three inches from the ground. Now that Harry was on the ground standing as tall as he could muster he still only came up to Severus' chest. Severus grabbed the box he'd lain on the coffee table in front of them and pulled out one bracelet and handed it to Harry as he held onto the other one. 

"Now Harry, I need you to repeat after me, all right?" Harry nodded enthusiastically to the elderly man before him. Although Harry was extremely nervous, he had a feeling in his gut that this was the best thing, as well as the right thing for him to do. He could never explain it but he'd always known what he needed to do, his heart was very rarely wrong when it came to people 

"I, Harry James Potter," Harry repeated. "Do promise to care for and defend Severus Austerus Snape," Harry again repeated, his heart going a million miles per minute. "Until death separates us." 

"Until death separates us." Harry's voice cracked at the last part. He'd have a family, finally, and one that cared for him, unconditionally. 

Albus went through the same vows with Severus and Harry was grinning like a Cheshire cat by the end. 

Albus touched his wand to each of the bracelets and chanted a spell then told them to put them on the others left wrist. Severus had been right, Harry felt the metal moving and adjusting itself to him and it warmed him throughout his entire body. 

Severus then looked into Harry's eyes and Harry went into what could only be called automatic pilot. Albus took this as his cue to leave the room. He'd go have a snack in the kitchen while he waited for them. 

Harry waited for Severus to start to bend down to kiss him before he moved up to his tip toes, and when their lips met Harry felt a fire within him he'd never imagined possible. Harry darted his tongue out; not really knowing what he was doing he deepened the kiss, Severus responded to the tongue immediately and opened his mouth to Harry's and their tongues met. Harry moaned at the sensation, still not really sure what was happening. Severus, finally getting a hold of his self-control, regained command of the kiss and snaked his arms around Harry's waist, lifting him up. Harry instinctively wrapped his legs around Severus' body to help support himself. He felt so many sensations running through his body he honestly didn't know what was happening, only that it felt good and right. He and Severus both felt magic flowing through them; although in the back of Harry's mind it scared him he did nothing to change the situation, he was sure Severus and Albus wouldn't do anything to harm him. 

Harry's tongue made a leisurely exploration of Severus' mouth. Severus tasted lightly of peppermint and cream, sort of a creme de mint flavor, but Harry had no idea of knowing that. Harry moaned lightly into the kiss, this was something he needed he soon figured out with what few coherent thoughts that ran through his head at the moment. Severus in turn explored his young husband's mouth. Harry tasted of pure clean water. It was a crisp and refreshing taste on Severus' tongue. Maybe the taste was because he's not been able to eat the last few days, Severus thought to himself while exploring the delectable mouth before him. 

They remained like that for several minutes, just exploring each other's mouths' with their tongues. Finally they were no longer getting enough air to sustain themselves and broke the kiss. Harry dropped his head onto Severus' shoulder and heaved out a great sigh of relief. They stayed like that for a few moments until Harry's stomach grumbled again and then Harry smiled sheepishly at Severus. Severus began to walk through the house still carrying Harry. He thought Harry was actually quite a comforting weight. 

Albus congratulated them when they got to the kitchen. Waiting on the table was a bowl of chicken noodle soup with a basket of bread and a glass of some orange colored liquid. Harry looked questioningly at his new husband, Severus smiled at him and told him it was pumpkin juice. Harry ate about half of his soup and a quarter of his bread before claiming he was full. Severus would have to work to bring his young husband up to a more healthy appetite. He knew it would take time since he was never allowed much. Severus was happy to see that Harry had chosen something that would give him a good meal and not cakes or pudding. Severus and Albus talked about the going's on of the magical world while Harry ate his soup and listened. The group, Severus still carting Harry around, made it back to the parlor they'd been in before. 

Albus left a half hour after Harry had eaten, so that Severus and Harry could get to know each other a little better, alone. Severus began to show Harry some simple wizarding items, such as moving pictures and a few of the talking portraits that had been in the room but silent during the entire time Albus Dumbledore was there. The Snape's as a whole didn't much care for the man. As soon as Albus had left one of the portraits spoke up and it nearly scared Harry half to death. Severus sat down and pulled Harry into his lap while he and Harry spoke to the different portraits about things, like why they had married and such. 

Harry wound up falling asleep about an hour after Albus had left. Severus had never let him leave his lap. The man carefully picked up the slumbering boy and carried him up to bed. He laid him down in his own bed. Severus was glad at the thought that Harry was secure enough with him to fall asleep in his presence, in his arms. Severus waved his wand over Harry and got his measurement then drafted and sent a letter to his personal tailor for clothes, lots of clothes, mostly silks and cashmere. Harry deserved only the best of everything Severus could give him. Severus was as wealthy as that stuck up Malfoy clan but he didn't flaunt it, none of his family did, and therefore no one really knew the worth of the Snape's. They liked it that way. 

It was only around three in the afternoon and Severus decided to leave and let Harry sleep, he would have a house-elf watch over him in case he woke up and was worried. He'd also have a house-elf assigned to Harry. He was pretty sure after the life that Harry had led up until today he wouldn't abuse the house-elf for frivolous things. 

Severus was prepared whole heartedly to let Harry have the run of the house, and he would too, with the exception of his labs, for now; until he could teach Harry about the more volatile ingredients, he didn't want Harry harmed. Severus went down and set wards around his labs so Harry would stay out, it wasn't that he didn't trust the boy, he just understood the curiosity of something so wonderfully new. 

Severus had gone into his private study to write a rough lesson plan for Harry; he had decided while watching the boy as he explored a little around the house that he'd take it slowly at first to let him get used to his environment. There was no rush, he and Albus had decided he'd do much better waiting until third year to join his classmates. While Severus would be teaching him some of the time, Hagrid and Albus would also take turns with things. Hagrid would help with the society in whole, show him and explain to him how things worked and why. Then Albus would do the curriculum portions, then in the evenings and on some weekends Severus would go over whatever wasn't covered or answer any questions Harry would have. 

Harry woke shortly before dinner and Severus had just walked into the room after being alerted that Harry was beginning to stir. 

"Well Harry, are you hungry enough to try and eat?" Severus asked in a gentle voice. "I want you to try and eat a little at every meal, get you on a regular eating schedule, then we can build up your appetite from there; is that all right with you?" Harry looked up at Severus with sleepy eyes and nodded. 

"I'll try but I'm still pretty full from the soup and crackers I had earlier," Harry said groggily, his voice still thick from sleep and squeaky from puberty, Severus thought it was adorable. Harry sat up and stretched in a very feline way, then got off the bed and walked over to Severus and grabbed his hand confidently. "Let's go, and you can tell me what's for dinner on the way down." Harry spoke while taking in his surroundings. "Is this my room or yours?" Harry asked. Severus stopped so he could point out a couple of things. 

"This, Harry, is our room when you're ready for it; it was closer to where we were." He then gestured to a door on the wall at the far end of the door they were near and spoke again. "That door there leads to your room, it has it's own door from the hallway, but I figured for a nap it wouldn't hurt for you to be in our bed." Severus then began to lead Harry through the halls down to the small family dining room. While on the way down he told Harry what they were having for dinner; the main course was roasted chicken with vegetables and a side salad and for dessert was lemon cake. 

Harry did as promised during dinner and ate as much as he could stomach, which was about four bites of chicken, over half his serving of vegetables and one quarter of his cake. Severus was proud of Harry for what he'd managed to get down considering the situation. It was a good base to build on; he seemed to be a very sensible eater and didn't much care for sweets, either that or he'd been trained in school that the entree's normally stuck to you longer then the desserts, but he still wanted some sweets.   
When dinner was finished Severus took Harry on a small tour of the house, explaining he could go anywhere but the labs, and explained why as well. Harry understood it wasn't to be mean-spirited but cautious for his well being. 

Harry learned things much more quickly than Severus would have imagined. By the time the school year had rolled around Harry had learned about one third of the first year's curriculum and was doing very well with the wizarding world as a whole. Harry picked up on everything so fast it was amazing. Harry also began to grow a little as well, he'd shot up about one quarter of an inch in a month, his appetite was growing as well; he ate a little more each day then the day before. Severus was proud of his progress. 

They were getting to know each other, although about a week after the wedding they had to go to the ministry for the trial of the Dursley's for Harry's neglectful treatment. Harry was awarded 1000 Galleon's* from the Dursley's, and they had to perform a year's worth of community service, each to orphaned wizarding children. Harry had been happy with the sentence they received. He had had a few nightmares after that and wound up sleeping in Severus' bed cocooned in the strong and loving arms of his husband. After those nights Harry never bothered going back to 'his room' again. 

Harry had moved into Severus' chambers at Hogwarts and he was amazed by the whole ordeal. He'd been greeted by an overenthusiastic Hagrid but didn't mind too much. Things went well at the school as well, all of the teachers were very helpful although it got confusing when Harry wasn't really sure what his last name was. He'd finally, after a week at school, asked Sev what his last name should be, he knew it was Potter from birth but he was married to Sev and they'd never really talked about it. So they finally talked about it and agreed that Potter-Snape sounded better then Snape-Potter, so they both took the last name of Potter-Snape. 

Harry had made some friends his own age as well, but they all seemed quite immature to his standards. So his friends were actually in the higher years and a couple of the Slytherin second years, they seemed to be fairly mature but still had a 'fun' side to them as well. The Ravenclaw's were just too uptight for Harry's taste, though he had nothing against them. They were too into their studies to worry about Harry, so they all just didn't speak to each other. Harry ate his meals where he wanted so he rotated between the Slytherin table and the teacher's table. He always ate breakfast and dinner with his husband and lunch he would eat with the Slytherin's. 

The school had been shocked when Harry had walked into the Great Hall one day in the company then none-other then the Slytherin prince, Draco Malfoy. Most of the Gryffindor younger years actually hissed and jeered Harry because of his choice. It had been well know that the Malfoy family was heavily into the dark arts, and that the elder Malfoy, Lucius, had been a follower of Voldemort before Harry defeated him as a baby. Voldemort was truly gone though, no matter what some people thought. Harry had gotten rid of him soul and all. The claims against the Malfoy family had slightly sullied the name; not that most of the Slytherin's minded. Even today most of them agreed with what he was trying to do, just not his methods of achieving it. The Malfoy's knew there were better ways to do it and without the bloodshed. Most of the so-called 'Death Eater's' agreed with their leader's purpose just not his methods, especially since he was a 'lowly' half-blood himself. Harry had been brought up to speed with all this information before he got to Hogwarts, so he was prepared with his own opinions on the matter. 

His view was that he somewhat agreed that Muggle born's should go through a thorough screening and 'training' before coming to Hogwarts to enlighten them on wizarding customs and such since they didn't know anything about them and came into Hogwarts blind so to speak. Harry recalled just how much he'd learned from his husband in one short month. Harry actually furrowed his brow as he thought on the matter and decided he'd talk to Albus during his afternoon class with the elderly wizard.   
Upon entering the old man's office Harry smiled brightly at Fawkes, Albus' Phoenix. Fawkes trilled out a welcome and flew over and landed on Harry's head as had become the custom. Albus entered shortly after and saw Fawkes on his new perch and chuckled. 

"I don't know why he likes you so much Harry, but he does." Harry only grinned cheekily at the old man. 

"Papa, I was thinking during lunch today." Harry paused as Albus sat and conjured tea and cakes for the both of them, Harry accepted the tea but declined the cake; if he wanted to make Sev happy and eat most of his dinner he didn't snack between meals. Albus settled back into his chair and looked at Harry, his silent invitation to carry on. "Well, I was thinking about the whole Voldemort issue and Draco and I were talking about the Muggle-born's during lunch and I thought, well, I was wondering if it would be possible to set up like a camp type thing, about a month before their first year started. This would be a time when they would learn about wizarding customs and cultures since they are Muggle raised as I was. I would have been at a total loss had I been brought here last year." Harry's brow was creased in concentration as he spoke; he wanted to get his idea out and clear before he finished. But Albus had a good idea this was the whole point and raised his hand for Harry to stop talking. 

"Harry, my child," Albus started with his twinkle brighter then ever. "I do believe that is an excellent idea. I myself have never had any long exposure to Muggles so I truly had no idea it was such a cross-over, even after teaching here and being headmaster here all these years. All of the professors happen to also be wizard born wizards and witches so I'm sure most of them have no clue of the transition either," Albus answered thoughtfully. "Yes, I think we just might be able to pull it off, get them here then after three weeks have their parents meet them at the Leaky Cauldron; yes, I believe you have something there Harry. I take it this means Severus taught you a lot during your stay at the manor?" Harry nodded vigorously. 

"Oh yes papa, he did. I didn't realize how much I really didn't know, but I'd also assumed some of it was because of who raised me, but I talked to a girl, umm. Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor, and well, she had a tough adjustment with customs as well, she didn't have a clue as to a lot of things that wizards and witches did and how they accomplished even normal everyday tasks, until she read about it. Not everyone has that kind of access," Harry finished in a flurry and blushed as well at his own confession.. 

Harry and Albus spent the afternoon talking of all the things Muggles did differently than wizards and witches and Albus was shocked that this information had not come to him sooner. Albus had come to the decision that he would gather all the half bloods and Muggle-born's and find out how the Muggles did everything in a respectable home. He knew not to take a page from Harry's upbringing and that still broke his heart, even if Harry was fairly well adjusted for it. Harry didn't know but Severus had sent him a full report on how well Harry was learning and adapting to the new situation. He'd verified this through the actions he'd seen from Harry when he'd visited every two weeks over the summer. Harry was indeed adjusting well to the new situation and thriving. And Severus, well Severus wasn't half as mean-spirited to his students as he had been in previous years. Harry had lightened him up even as Severus had strengthened Harry up. They fit well together, emotionally, they were exact opposites in most aspects of life, but the contrast made them fit. They very rarely argued, and Severus never pushed Harry into something he wasn't ready for. 

Albus and Harry left the Headmaster's office still in active conversation; when they entered Harry and Severus' rooms Severus looked up and was amused by Harry just jabbering on and on, then he actually listened to the words. Harry was talking about some of the things he'd learned over the summer. Severus was amazed at the detail Harry was able to recount what had happened between them throughout the summer. But he then wondered why Harry was speaking about it. Harry finally quit talking and Albus told him of Harry's idea. Pride was the apparent emotion that shown through his face when he'd heard what his husband had suggested, that no one in a thousand years since the creation of Hogwarts had dared to even attempt. It was a praiseworthy idea and one that merited a reward; Severus decided he'd buy Harry a present for coming up with such an idea and speaking of it. However, he believed it was only due to the fact that Harry was so close to Albus that he didn't feel to ashamed to share the idea with the elderly wizard. 

Severus had been browsing through a catalog for brooms for Harry, he didn't have his own yet so Severus figured it would be a good reward for his idea of the 'Training Camp' for the Muggle-born's. Albus and Severus would go halves on the broom since they both were so pleased with him. Severus decided on a Nimbus 2002 for Harry. If Harry was going to get a broom it'd be the best that was out there. Severus sent out the order and not long after an owl came back with a note not a broom. The note had mentioned a broom that would be released the following summer and if they wanted it, considering it was for "The Great Harry Potter," that Severus could buy it for the same cost as the Nimbus broom. Severus jumped on it and bought Harry the broom. He sent the note back agreeing to the newer broom and sent it on its way. 

Three hours later during dinner Harry got a gift and was ecstatic about it. Immediately after dinner Harry and Sev went to go flying and Harry as always was extremely graceful on his new broom. Severus believed just the sight of his Harry flying was worth the broom alone. Severus began to form an idea in his head. Quidditch try-outs were coming up and his team needed a Seeker, he'd talk to Albus and see about getting Harry sorted to a House, just not actually going to classes until the following year. 

Albus agreed to the 'pre-sorting' for Harry, plus Harry could spend some time in the common room of his newly appointed House to get to know his housemates. 

Harry went to the Headmaster's office like he did every weekday, and where he normally sat was the Sorting Hat. Harry had seen it before be he'd never actually tried it on. Fawkes did his normal trill of a welcome but didn't fly to his head like always. 

"Fawkes, are you all right?" Harry wondered. Fawkes trilled again then flew to the chair that the Hat was in and picked it up and looked at Harry expectantly. "I'm supposed to put that on then?" Fawkes nodded as best as a phoenix could and Harry took the Hat from the beautiful bird and sat in the chair looking at the old torn object before shrugging and placing it on his head. 

'Harry Potter-Snape, at last we meet,' rang out inside Harry's head. 'Albus has told me all about you young man, congratulations on your marriage vows, quite the catch in Severus Snape.' Harry lifted the hat slightly since it covered his eyes to look for the voice. 'I am in your head young Harry, I am the hat which you wear.' Harry released the hat and let it settle on his head again. 'I shall have a difficult time in placing you in a house, You've a sharp mind worthy of Ravenclaw, and you're as loyal as they come also worthy of Hufflepuff. You are braver then brave when the need comes round quite worthy of your Gryffindor bloodline. You are also quite cunning and ambitious, more then worthy of Slytherin house. But where to put you.' Harry shrugged; he'd known people in all the houses. 

It occured to Harry that the hat could read into your mind to get information for you to be sorted. 

'I don't think I'd fit in, in Ravenclaw, but anywhere else I think I'd do fairly well, well maybe not Gryffindor, they view me as a traitor since I am married to the Head of Slytherin as well as have a few friends in that House as well. So I'm guessing that leaves Hufflepuff and Slytherin,' Harry thought to himself. 

'Yes, yes it does, I think you would do rather well in Slytherin myself. After all you're married to their Head of House as well as a Parselmouth, you should do quite well in there. I shall tell Albus and you tell Severus and we'll be all set. Now would you mind talking with me for a while? I am rather lonesome with only Albus to speak with and only then when he isn't busy.' The Hat and Harry spoke to each other for about an hour. When Harry finally took the Hat off he'd felt even better then he had before he put it on. Harry couldn't wait to tell Severus he'd been sorted into Slytherin; Draco and Blaise would be thrilled with the news as well. 

At dinner that night it was announced to the school that Harry had been sorted and would be in Slytherin. Again the jeers from Gryffindor were loud and clear. Having enough of it Harry stood and walked over to the table. 

"Have a problem with me being in Slytherin? Tough, you want to know what the Hat told me? Said I'd do well in all of the Houses because of who I was. Do you think I asked for this fame? Well I didn't, if you've got something to say about it say it directly to me; unless you brave Gryffindor's are simply too scared of a little twelve year old boy who grew up with Muggles knowing nothing of magic. Well come on then, who's going to say something to my face?" Harry was livid and his voice was cracking throughout his rant. Surprisingly it was Hermione that stood up. She smiled at Harry before she spoke. 

"Harry, I think you'll do very well in Slytherin, after all, you are cunning and intelligent and ambitious, all the traits one would find in a Slytherin. Congratulations." She then walked over to him and hugged him and he returned the embrace. Severus and the staff watched the events carefully as they unfolded. All of the teachers and most of the students looked and had seen the look of pride that graced Harry's husband's face. Several of the older Gryffindor's followed suite. They had seen Harry had a heart of gold, even if the younger ones didn't. 

The younger Gryffindor's continued to scowl until one red-haired Weasley stood up and shouted "Traitor," and lunged for the newest Slytherin. A couple of the teachers stood but Severus glared at them and they sat back down, he knew his husband could fend for himself, this would be just the thing to prove it to everyone else. Harry had his wand out and at the ready before Ron had taken more then a step. Harry cocked an eyebrow as if to mock him. Harry remained calm while the Gryffindor stopped his lunge he continued to scowl fiercely at the raven-haired young man. 

"You dirty rotten traitor, you don't even care that it was a Slytherin that killed your parents, you willingly go to a dirty house, you betray your parent's death and mock it by wanting to go into the house of those slimy bastards," Ron seethed. Harry simply raised his eyebrow even higher. 

"Betray my parent's death? I think not. I honor their death by not hiding who I really am. Yes, Slytherin has produced some evil wizards in the past. Do you know who it was that gave my parents to Voldemort? Do you?" Harry remained calm as he spoke in a level tone. "I'll tell you who it was, it was a bloody Gryffindor who turned them over to Voldemort so don't you *dare* try and say that I am betraying them by becoming a Slytherin. They at least had warning as a Slytherin got them to go under the Fidelius Charm; would you like to know who that person was? It was my husband. Do you want to know whom my parents got to be their secret keeper? It was Peter Pettigrew, Gryffindor. Don't you dare try and claim that I'm evil when you know *nothing* about me." Harry walked over to Ron and grabbed his chin; even though Harry was smaller, he was quite intimidating when he needed to be. 

"Yes, you're a Weasley, it's a shame really, that the rest of your family doesn't mind my choice of House." He pointed out Fred, George and Percy, who had all, stood to congratulate the newest Slytherin. Ron blushed furiously. "You really should mind your manners; I'd hate for you to get a howler from your mother about this." Harry turned on his heels and nodded to the rest of the Gryffindor's and sat at the teacher's table with his husband who smiled brightly at him. There was a sudden clap from the Slytherin table and upon looking Harry smiled to his friend Draco Malfoy who had begun clapping. The rest of the house soon stood and clapped as well. Harry would do well in Slytherin. He'd done their house proud. Harry bowed his head in acknowledgment and began to eat his dinner. 

The try-outs for Quidditch had taken place and Harry got Seeker while Draco got Chaser. The rest of the year passed without incident. Harry went back to the Manor with his husband for the summer between second and third year. He would join his housemates for third year. He had been just about done with his second year work when the summer rolled around. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Harry was allowed a visit to his godfather during the summer. They had known that Sirius had switched with Peter as Secret-Keeper for the Potter's. It was still believed though that Sirius had taken revenge for the Potter's death. Albus, of course, knew different, but without a trial there was little that could be done. He needed proof that Pettigrew was alive and no one had that, he wasn't able to talk with Sirius before he was put into Azkaban so knew nothing of Pettigrew's Animagus status nor his form. 

It was an enlightening experience for him. Severus was wary of the visit because of any reaction Harry may have to the Dementor's, but Harry was stubborn about it; he wanted to see the man, so battled through it. Both Severus and Sirius had been heart broken to hear what Harry had relived as his worst memory, the murder of his parents, in vivid Technicolor. He'd actually learned a lot about his family through Sirius. Albus had told him that Sirius was innocent but really even with Veritaserum, if they didn't have Peter they couldn't do anything but leave Sirius there. Harry had explained everything to Sirius about him having to marry Severus to get him out of the Dursley's, Sirius took it better then anyone could have hoped for. All he had done was look at Severus sternly and told him straight out he'd better take good care of Harry, and that if he needed anything that his account was open for Harry's use. Harry had gotten information about Peter as well, such as his animagus form was a rat, and that Fudge had left a paper there so he knew the rat was with the Weasley's. Albus took that information and ran with it; as soon as they were back at the manor Albus excused himself and went to the Weasley's where he got Peter and went to the ministry. Albus was back at the manor by dinner letting them know that Black would be released in two days time. Severus had invited the man to stay at the manor until he recovered from his ordeal. 

The rest of the summer had been so much fun Harry was almost at a loss for how to handle it. Sirius saw the way, in which Harry and Severus reacted towards each other and was happy his godson was finally well cared for, even if it was by his arch-nemesis. Harry was spoiled rotten on his birthday by both his husband and his godfather. Sirius hadn't minded that Harry had been sorted into Slytherin, which actually shocked Severus. 

The new school year came and with it, Sirius moved to Hogwarts as well; he would aid the new professor, Remus Lupin, former Marauder and former lover to Sirius. There were a few days a month Remus couldn't teach due to his being a were-wolf, but Sirius would take over on those days. He would have most of the month to rest and recover his mind from the treatment of the Dementor's. 

Third year zoomed by quickly and Harry enjoyed his time in the dorms but spent his weekends with his husband. Harry had won all of the matches and won Slytherin the Quidditch cup for the second year in a row. Severus beamed at his young husband for a whole day. 

That was when Harry and Severus started moving into a sexual relationship. One night while Harry and Sev were kissing good-night, Harry pulled back and looked into the onyx orbs of his husband. 

"Severus?" Harry started timidly. "I want more." Severus smirked at his husband and leaned in and kissed the young Slytherin. Severus then started moving his hands all over the lithe body that was beside him. Harry's own hands started roaming around his husband's firm male body, a body that was large compared to himself. Severus continued to the point where Harry was panting and moaning, he was going to be a very responsive and loud lover and Severus was hungry for that reaction as it let him know if he was doing it right. Severus' large calloused hand found it's way down to Harry's rapidly growing prick, it was still a little undersized, but it would grow some more; it was by no means small for his age, unlike his body as a whole. Harry arched his back to gain more contact with the fingers that wrapped around his aching erection. 

Harry's small hands found Severus' impressively sized cock as well and he wrapped them around it, mimicking the actions of his husband. They continued to kiss deeply and passionately as the stroked each other to climax. Severus huffed out Harry's name while Harry was screaming Sev's at the top of his lungs. They held each other tightly as they rode out the waves of their orgasms. Then they cuddled in the afterglow of what they had done and fell into a deep and peaceful sleep. 

Again the summer after third year Harry went to the manor with his husband but their relationship developed still further. Although they hadn't actually fucked each other, they had explored most everything short of that. Severus enjoyed the fact he didn't have to rush in with Harry; but at the same time after sleeping with someone you love, you want to express it physically, they were just beginning that aspect of their relationship and Severus and Harry loved it. They'd spoken in great detail about it and both agreed Harry wasn't quite yet ready for the actual act of penetration but could do everything short of it. Severus assured Harry that when he felt Harry was ready he'd know. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback 

There was a gray sky outside as Severus and Harry cuddled on the couch together reading books trying to escape the chill in the air. It had been a bitterly cold and snowy winter this year and they were cocooned inside the dungeons with a fire blazing in the fireplace as well as heating charms to help keep the place warm enough to stay. Most of the Hogwarts' students were home for the Christmas hols. 

"Harry, I think it's time you and I had a talk about sex. As I am sure your aunt and uncle hadn't when we came and got you." Harry closed his book and looked at his husband to continue. Harry was blushing furiously. 

Severus settled himself into teachers mode. He had to get through this whether he liked it or not. 

"Well when two people love each other, as you and I love each other," Severus smiled softly at his young mate, he truly was in love with him. "They will eventually have intercourse. You and I will have it one day." Harry blushed even more then he already was. He didn't want to tell Sev he'd already talked about sex with Blaise and Draco. They had had this talk with their fathers already. 

"When we move up to where we will penetrate each other, it will be a bit painful the first time, but the pain will go away shortly. I will penetrate you first since I know what I am doing and you can learn from what I do what feels good and what not." Harry was blushing so hard now that his ears were a brilliant red, just about as red as the famous Weasley red. Harry looked down and started playing with his hands. 

"I understand Sev, I really do. I just hope I don't disappoint you when we do actually do it." Harry replied softly too embarrassed at the moment to speak much louder. Severus lightly grabbed his chin and forced him to look up. 

"You could never disappoint me love, never" and Severus leaned in a kissed his husband soundly. 

~*~*~*~*~*End Flashback 

Fourth year passed and Slytherin again won the house cup and the Quidditch cup. Harry was still a somewhat shy and quiet boy and that suited Severus and Draco just fine. They had learned over the years to read his body language. Harry was still spending some time with his papa as well as his godfather and his mate, Remus. 

Harry best grades from the last two years he actually attended school came from Defense Against the Dark Arts. He knew his fair share of actual Dark Arts spells as well, but he only used those for defending himself when needed, which was rare. Sirius and Remus started a Dueling club and it went much better then the one Lockhart had done in what would have been Harry's second year. Harry and Draco were the best duelers, not just in their year but in the whole school, and still only in fourth year. Albus and Severus couldn't have been prouder of Harry. 

Harry it seemed was a very powerful wizard. He could without a doubt hold his own. It was believed that when he honed his skills he might be as powerful if not more powerful then the great Albus Dumbledore. And as people found out, Harry had a heart of gold. He was actually more kind and gentle than Albus could ever hope to be. Harry had a keen intuition and he knew whom to trust and whom not too; just because he didn't like someone didn't mean they weren't trustworthy. The youngest of the male Weasley boy was the case in point. Luckily though, he didn't need to rely on Ron for anything. 

Albus, it seemed thought Harry needed some 'Maternal lovin,' and since Narcissa wasn't exactly the best at love, however nice she was. Mrs. Weasley was much better. Harry had been introduced to the famous Mrs. Weasley and she had loved him from the word go. She adored how polite he was; even when relaxed always polite, with sirs' and madam's, pleases and thank-you's. Mrs. Weasley, bless her heart, tried to fatten him up as well. Severus and Sirius could only laugh at her antics. Harry would never be fat, but he had at least filled out and looked a lot less scraggy then he was before, although he was still delicate. 

By the end of Harry's fourth year and close to two years with his husband, Harry had grown more after the two years of getting all the food he could possibly want. He still wasn't too much for going for sweets, and Severus figured it had been ingrained in him for so long that he would always eat a well-balanced meal before he would attempt to eat sweets. To an extent that was fine with Severus, it meant Harry would always be healthy. 

One day during the summer, between Harry's fourth and fifth year about a week after Harry's fifteenth birthday, Harry had been out flying most of the afternoon while Severus had been in his labs. Harry was now allowed in the labs since he had an understanding of what the ingredients were for. 

Severus had finished before Harry and went upstairs to take a shower; contrary to popular belief he did not enjoy walking around smelling of potions and smoke. He was facing the water jets rinsing the soap off of his face when he felt slender arms wrap around his waist, followed by a smooth, flat chest against his back and a gentle kiss placed on his shoulder blade. Harry trailed sweet soft kisses across his husband's shoulders before laying his head against his lover's back and sighing contentedly. Severus squirmed slightly and Harry loosened his grip so Severus could turn around now he'd gotten all the soap out of his face. 

"How was your fly this afternoon?" Severus questioned with love evident in his eyes. Over the close to two years they'd been married they had fallen in love with each other. This by no means meant they didn't argue, they did, not very often and quite loudly at times. But nine times out of ten Severus was right because of life experiences. Emerald met onyx and Harry grinned up at his lover as he nodded his head vigorously as a child would. Severus smiled softly at his young husband and lifted him, pinning him against the wall of the shower before capturing his lover's mouth in a searing kiss. Harry moaned into the kiss contentedly and wrapped his legs around Severus' waist. 

Harry and Severus both felt the same electricity they had felt when they had first kissed. And Harry instinctively knew that tonight they were going to actually have sex. Every time they had felt this electricity they had gone a step further with each other, and they had already done everything short of sex. They had based their physical relationship on what the bond did. And the bond felt Harry was ready, and at the moment Harry wasn't going to argue with it. 

Severus wrapped his arms around his slight lover's waist and pulled him off from against the wall, he then walked them both to the bed without taking any time to dry off. They were, after all, wizards; they could charm the bed dry afterwards. Once Severus got to the bed he laid his husband down gently, he'd always treated him like spun glass in the bedroom and Harry loved it. 

Severus looked down at his young husband who lay beneath him and smiled at him before capturing his lips in a passionate and heated kiss. Harry and Severus were already half hard just from the first kiss. Severus' hand moved down and lightly flicked at Harry's nipple eliciting a moan from him as they continued to kiss. Severus then trailed his hand down Harry's torso in a loving caress, soft and gentle. 

Even though Severus' hands were heavily calloused they were the gentlest things Harry had ever experienced. Harry had leaned into every touch Severus had given him since the day they had met almost two years ago. 

Severus ran his hands up and down Harry's side reverently, worshipping the body of the person he loved so much, and had grown to be in love with as well. Severus had stopped kissing momentarily while he reached into the bedside table for the lubricant he kept there. He unscrewed the cap and laid it next to Harry and went back to his study of his green-eyed lover.   
Severus and Harry looked into each other's eyes and saw nothing but love in the eyes of the other. Severus then leaned down and kissed Harry quite soundly. He then dipped one of his fingers in the lubricant and brought it down to Harry's puckered hole. Harry gave a wanton groan and wriggled against the pressure there. Severus slowly inserted the finger and Harry gasped. This was a totally new sensation for him and he was instantly addicted to it. He kissed Severus almost viciously. Harry had reached up and grabbed Severus' hair trying to pull him closer, to literally try and eat him up. Tongues battled in their mouths and neither won dominance in the kiss, but it was obvious that Severus was dominant everywhere else in this situation. Slowly the finger slid into the tight heat that was Harry. Severus got a mental image of that heat wrapped around his cock and groaned in anticipation of what was to come. He did however want this to be good for Harry as well so he was hell-bent to take it slow to ensure his husband enjoyed his first time. 

Soon enough Severus had added a second finger to the first and Harry was already panting and his cock weeping. Harry writhed under Severus' ministrations and they both loved it. Severus worked his fingers, scissoring and rubbing up against Harry prostate, which in turn would make Harry scream. Harry was so responsive it drove Severus on; Severus already knew how hard it was to resist, it was always so difficult not to actually try and persuade Harry to go father then they had before, but he had controlled himself forcefully. The time for that sort of control was over, he was going to have honest to goodness sex with his husband. He'd use his self control only to keep from hurting his lover; they both wanted this and they both knew it.   
Severus finally added a fourth finger; he didn't want to hurt Harry at all so made sure to stretch him out thoroughly. When he finally felt Harry was relaxed enough to handle his cock he withdrew his fingers; Harry moaned in disappointment at the loss. Severus dipped his hand into the lube one last time and slathered it onto his leaking cock. He then positioned himself on top of his husband and kissed him soundly as he gently guided his shaft to Harry entrance. He slowly pressed forward until the head of his cock was just inside the tight ring of muscles of Harry's ass. Severus groaned in pleasure as Harry took him without complaint, only moaning in want and satisfaction that something bigger and more solid was filling the void that was abandoned by fingers a few moments before. 

Harry arched against his husband trying to get him in deeper, but Severus was not going to be rushed in this. He wanted two things at that moment. Number one was that he didn't want to hurt Harry by rushing it. And number two, he wanted this to last as long as possible; it'd been years since Severus had had sex and he wasn't about to blow it by going too fast. Severus slowly slid into his husband and was finally fully seated in the tight heat. He waited for a moment to make sure Harry was able to adjust, as Harry was still very small for his age, still only the size of a second year. After a moment Severus experimentally rocked his hips and Harry screamed loudly with pleasure. Severus took that as his cue to do more so he pulled almost all the way out before moving back in fully quite slowly. Harry was going wild beneath him, and Severus loved it. Harry looked up into his husband's eyes. 

"More, please, Sev, more. I love you," Harry panted out before grabbing Sev's hair and pulling him into the most demanding kiss he'd ever had in his life. Severus responded quickly and began to move a little faster than before, but was not being at all violent with his strokes. Harry raised his hips to meet each thrust Severus offered him. He entwined his legs around his husband to try and pull him in farther. Severus then put his arms around Harry's shoulders and maneuvered them both so that Severus was sitting on his haunches and Harry was in his lap. Harry unwrapped his legs from his husband's waist and pushed him back in the large bed so that Harry was on top of him and could control the pace. Harry had his knees at either side of Severus hips and began to raise and fall on the cock that was making his ass so deliciously full. Harry braced himself with his hands splayed on Severus' chest and threw his head back in ecstasy. 

Harry was building up a good pace when Severus' long and gentle fingers wrapped around his aching cock. It didn't take long for Harry to scream out in an orgasm that rocked his world like no other. The muscles contracting around his cock pulled Severus over the edge as well and he exploded into the sweet, tight ass that was now fully his. While Severus was still riding the waves of orgasm he grabbed Harry's hair in the most violent action he'd ever done to Harry and brought his lips to his own in a demanding kiss that spoke everything to Harry of love and satisfaction. Harry collapsed on Severus chest as the kiss ended, both panting and trying to catch their breath after the most incredible sex either had ever had. 

Severus kissed the top of Harry's head before wiggling around the bed so that they lay at the head. Harry remained on Severus chest and Severus semi-hard cock was still imbedded in his husband, but it was rapidly softening so he doubted it would stay there long. 

Harry nuzzled into Severus chest before drifting off into a blissful night's sleep. Severus just watched his young husband as he slept on oblivious to being watched, not that he would have minded anyway as he had known for a long time Sev liked to watch him sleep. 

Severus had summoned his wand from his robes and did a cleaning spell on them so they wouldn't be sticky; he'd also put the lubricant away before he finally followed Harry into the abyss of sleep, with his arms protectively around his lover. 

*1 Galleon =£5.00 or $7.33 U.S. or $9.85 Canadian (rough estimates).


End file.
